Experiment gone wrong
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: A girl was part of an experiment in Luthercorp, but when someone finds her on the side of the road what will happen next? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, some of you may know me from the wrestling section well I decided to do a Smallville story for once. I really hope you like it, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything(I wish I owned Tom Welling he-he) except Michelle unless otherwise stated**

"Clark I'm going to work now, I'll be home later." Martha said taking one last sip of her coffee.

"Ok mom have a good day." Clark said looking up from the newspaper he was reading, of course he was reading Chloe's article.

-Meanwhile at Luthercorp-

"How is she doing?" Someone asked

"Sir from the looks of it, she'll never wake up from this experiment. It's been almost a year." A doctor said looking over the girls vitals.

"So I've invested in something, that was pointless?" The man asked furiously

"There is still some hope, but for now it doesn't look like it. I'm sorry sir my staff and I will try our best, you have my word." The doctor said with a bit of fear of what this man would do to him.

The man turned around towards the sleeping girl before looking at the doctor,

"Alright but I better see this girl awake, you have one month."

"Thank you Mr. Luther." The doctor said, Lex looked at him with a smirk before walking out of the room the doctor following behind him after checking over the girl one more time.

As the door slammed shut the girls eyes opened, the heart monitor beeping faster as the girl looked around frantically before looking down at her arms where theIV'S were. Yanking them out she pulled back the covers of the blanket, noticing she was naked she looked for something she could cover up in. Looking around she noticed some scrub pants and tops putting them on she opened the door slowly she made sure no one was looking before making a run towards the exit, grabbing the door handle she turned it only to have a piercing alarm go off she could hear people running towards her.

Looking for another exit she turned towards a different hallway stopping when she noticed security surrounding her now,

"You're not going anywhere." One of the security officers said, as another came up behind her yanking both of her arms behind her back she waited for the right moment before stomping on his foot as he let go she grabbed his gun and bashed him over the head with it, she could hear all of the officers loading their guns ganging up on her so she did the same and loaded the gun before holding it out and going around in a circle showing all of them she would do the same to them.

"We don't want to hurt you ma'am." The chief said**, s**he looked at them slowly her grey eyes looking on at them with anger and confusion.

She would put up a fight if they dared to take another step forward, when they did she kicked one of them in the gut and he went flying backwards. She looked at him in shock, she may have strength but that was not normal.

"This is your last warning." An officer yelledshe looked at them before agreeing with them.

"Take her back to her room." The chief said, as soon as he walked towards her though she took off running towards the end of the hallway seeing the door she opened it before running as fast as she could. She heard sirens going off and she went faster, after running for about two miles she was exhausted and looked for somewhere she could hide.

-At the Talon-

"Lois I'm sorry to cut this short but I just got a call from work, I need to go in and fill in for someone their out sick." Chloe said

"Oh ok I guess I'll figure out something to do." Lois said plopping down on the couch, Chloe gave her a sympathetic smile it was a month since Oliver left and today Chloe had planned to take her mind off of him but now it was going to have to wait.

"I'm really sorry, I promise I'll try to get back as soon as possible though." Chloe said grabbing her purse.

"It's ok really don't worry about it." Lois said giving her best shot at a smile, Chloe said goodbye before walking out the door.

On her way to work she noticed someone walking on the side of the road, wondering why in the world someone would be walking in this heat and of all places Smallville which nothing was in walking distance unless of course you were Clark Kent and super sped. Chuckling at the thought she pulled over to where the girl was, making her stop short.

"Hey um do you need a lift somewhere, it's really hot out there." Chloe asked feeling awkward about this, the girl turned around. Chloe noticed that her hands were slightly bleeding and she looked shaking up,

"Are you ok?"

The girl looked at her but didn't say anything, she noticed she had some bruises as well.

"Hey why don't you come with me, I promise no one will hurt you ok?" Chloe asked, still no response but when Chloe walked towards her she didn't back away. Helping her towards the passengers door she got in,

"I'll take her to Clarks." Chloe thought before she started to turn the car around to go the other way towards his house. Arriving at the farm Chloe noticed that she was still staring straight ahead, sighing she unbuckled her seat belt and told her to get out of the car. She did as she was told but still kept quiet, holding her by the arm she led her towards the front door. Opening it up she called for Clark and he came down the stairs.

"Hey Chloe, who's you're friend?" Clark asked looking at the mystery girl,

"Yeah…I'm not exactly sure about that, I found her on the side of the road and she hasn't spoken to me yet I think she's deaf." Chloe said

"I..I'm not deaf." The girl stuttered like it had been the first time in months she has spoken,

"What's you're name?" Clark asked

"Michelle."

"What we're you doing on the side of the road?" Chloe asked

"I ran away from somewhere." Michelle said, Chloe looked over at Clark.

"Somewhere being?" Chloe asked pushing for an answer.

"Luthercorp." Michelle said

**Ok guys that's all for now I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, please review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I didn't update over the weekend but I am now lol. It isn't that long but I wanted to leave you guys in a bit of suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Michelle unless otherwise stated.**

Chloe looked over at Clark again a wave of panic evident on her face.

"Why don't you take a seat, we'll be right back." Clark said motioning towards the couch, Michelle looked at them cautiously before sitting on the couch. Chloe grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Do you think Lex has something to do with this?" Chloe asked with a mix of panic and anger in her voice.

"No doubt about it." Clark said, Chloe peaked her head into the living room seeing Michelle staring at her hands.

"Clark see if she has kryptonite in her." Chloe whispered, Clark was hesitant but then used his x-ray vision he could see some kryptonite in her system. His eye sight went back to normal and he turned to an anxious Chloe,

"Yeah she does, they must have done something to her." Clark said his anger rising, Chloe sighed

"I have to go to work, I'll try to get out as early as I can." Chloe said pushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her till then."

"If anything happens call me." Chloe said adjusting her purse so it was higher on her shoulder.

"I will don't worry." Clark said walking her towards the door,

"Michelle I have to go to work, but don't worry my friend Clark here will take care of you while I'm gone." Chloe said looking at her then him, Clark nodded in agreement.

Once Chloe left Clark moved over into the living room, he sat down on the farther end of the couch and Michelle scooted the opposite way.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Clark said when she noticed her move away, no response again but he wasn't surprised. He noticed that she was a mess, her light brown hair in a messy ponytail she had dry blood on her hands and a cut on her lip and she looked very scared.

"You might want to go clean up, if you want I can let you borrow some of my moms clothes." He offered noticing she was about the same height, she stared at him unsure of to trust him or not. Nodding slowly she got up and he showed her where the bathroom was while he went to get some clothes she could wear. After taking a shower she put on the clothes Clark had put near the door for her and came out feeling very clean, while coming out into the hallway she started to feel odd but shook it off for just waking up from coma not even 2 hours ago. Starting to walk down the stairs she felt very odd and before she knew what was happening she started to see flashes of Lex talking to his father she grabbed onto the railing but lost her grip and fell down the stairs tumbling along the way, while that was happening Clark was in the kitchen when he heard a loud thump. Running into the living room he didn't see what it was but turned around and saw Michelle on the floor.

**Ok well that's it for now, if I get 3 reviews today I'll update it tonight if not then…you've got to wait till tomorrow lol.**


End file.
